Pitch Perfect : How to Rock
by KatylovesLuluxoxMax
Summary: Newly arrived Barden freshman Stevie Baskara, has no desire to attend college, but she is forced to do so by her father, a professor at the university. Stevie spends her time making mash-up mixes of songs and takes up an internship at the school radio station, where she meets fellow freshman Zander Robbins. (bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fan fiction. I had this idea for a zevie story. I was going to do something like the movie "Pitch Perfect" but a more How to Rock version. Please tell me if you like the idea in the comments and I promise I'll do it if not I won't bother haha. So please tell me if you agree. **

**Xox Katy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I got two reviews already and I feel very positive at the moment so thank you to Animalfriendship and LoveYuli6 .**

**I don't own how to rock, pitch perfect or any songs used in this story**

Kacey's pov

_I ran to get to my A Capella group the Barden Bellas . I couldn't be late again the group's leader Megan _**( I couldn't find out her name in the movie ) **_obviously hated me as much as she hated the world itself. "Kacey look at you , you're a mess!" she shouted , "your unfocused and unreliable." She scoffed and called the attention of Molly Gurfunkle , my soon to be co leader for the Barden Bellas. "I can't believe the Bellas are going to be passed on to you two." She remarked again. Molly then began to speak "I won't disappoint you, like my dad always says if your not here to win then get the hell outta Kuwait"._

"_Hasn't your dad ever told you to shut up."_

"_And now ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for the Barden Bellas!" said the announcer. I could tell that Molly was extremely nervous after her argument with Megan.I didn't want anything to go wrong, this is the first year an all female group has made it to the finals for the ICCA's. If we mess up I know that Megan wil try to scrape out each of our eye balls out._

Megan's pov

_We got into position and got ready to perform. I , being the leader of the group, set the tone for everyone and we started to sing._

**( Megan, **_everyone__**, **__**Molly)**_

_Whoaoa yeah_

**I gotta new life,**

**You would hardly recognize me, **

**I'm so glad,**

**How could a person like me care for you,**

**Why do I bother when you're not the one for me,**

**Is enough enough,**

_**I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes,**_

_**and I am happy now living without you,**_

_**I've left you all alone**_

Molly's pov

_I started to feel very under pressured. It didn't feel to good._

_**I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes**_

_**I saw the sign **_

_**(I saw the sign I saw the sign)**_

_**I saw the –**_

_That's correct I stopped but that wasn't all. I stopped because I puked! On stage! I puked while singing on stage! I was so embarrassed I could just think of what Megan was saying._

_Four months later_

Stevie's pov

I waited at the airport for a taxi. I was going to be attending Barden university. Why? My dad is a professor there. Do I want to be there? How about a no. What do I want to do? I have a love and passion for mixing and mashing songs together, I have no intention of being at college but my father thinks otherwise. As we approached the site I got anxious, not the nervous kind of anxious the kind of anxious where I would like to question my father. The taxi made a stop and I immediately flew out of it. As I picked up my bags a lady dressed in a Barden T-shirt came up to me. "Hi welcome to Barden university what dorm?" she asked I then responded. She then started giving me directions but I couldn't really focus because a car with a boy in it pulled right next to us. The boy had black hair, green eyes and was sing and dancing. He then spotted sight of me staring at him and turned to me and continued to do what he was doing. The car then drove away. The lady then turned back to me. "Here is your official BU whistle, don't blow it unless it's actually happening." She said. I then took it from her and smiled and went to try and find my dorm as I was too busy paying attention to the boy to listen to her.

**Okay guys that was the first OFFICIAL chapter so I hope you liked it remember the leave a review and like this story. Until next time , bye.**


	3. Chapter 3anouncement

**Hello fan fiction! This is just a brief part of pitch perfect and an announcement. I really need you to read the announcement. Don't worry its nothing bad I just really need to discuss something. Okay here we go!**

**I won't be able to post during week days. I'm homeschooled and my mom doesn't follow the American syllabus. She wants us to start back work tomorrow and it will take up a lot of my time. I am definitely going to be posting on weekends though. You guy's reviews are so nice to read it warms my heart to know you like my story considering I have a reading disability. I'm dyslexic and sometimes I mix letters up (than God for correction settings). Knowing that you actually like my FIRST story and knowing that hopefully you understand me makes me feel so good so thank you so much. I hope this wasn't too corny lol.**

**Okay onto responds**

**Animalfriendship : so glad you liked it and yes the boy is Zander. I love the movie too. I'm keeping the roommate and Fat Amy as themselves. I know who everyone in how to rock will be except Grace so if you have any ideas on who she can be then please tell me. I was thinking of making her Lily but a bit different.**

**Gabriennaboo : don't worry I'll just be doing it every other week or so**

**HTRObsessed : I know right lol it was eiter this or my twitter name. I figured since I'll be writing fan fiction ( mostly for them ) it will be better.**

**It's the critic: I will be making some changes but I don't want to spoil anything so stay toned**

**Okay story time!**

Stevie's pov

It took me a while but I finally found my dorm. I entered and saw a Korean girl inside who I was thinking was my roommate. She stared and I stared back. "Umm hi I'm Stevie," I said trying to be nice. She just looked at me and didn't say a word. I decided to mind my own business and unpack my suitcase. This is going to be a long two years I thought to myself.

**Okay I know its really short and really boring but I really needed to just say what I had to say. Please understand that I am not a writer. All I do is speak my imagination. I hope you liked it even though there was hardly anything to like and read the next chapter probably on Saturday. Bye xox.**


End file.
